


About (Blank)

by nerdbird26



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdbird26/pseuds/nerdbird26
Summary: A series of short stories about my new original characters, mainly Ryan.





	About (Blank)

My name is Ryan Dyer. I am currently 17 years old and a junior in high school. I like keeping to my myself and prefer to stay in my own head than talk to other people. I have a lot of bad habits and embarrassing hobbies.

I’ve lived in my current neighborhood my entire life. I’ve only own the small town buried in the depths of South Carolina. Only tall, looming trees standing over my two story brick home. The small living room with a stumpy TV. An even smaller kitchen. My bedroom upstairs. The attic filled with cardboard boxes and spiders. That was my life.

For a while I was an only child. Being the awkward, anti-social kid, I didn’t like hanging out with the bombastic and rowdy kids in my neighborhood. I just wanted a single friend to be with. So every year on my birthday and Christmas I would beg for a brother or sister. My mom explained to me that she couldn’t afford getting pregnant again and that it was too much stress for her, but I didn’t understand at the time.

At one point, a stray dog wandered up to our front porch. It was shaggy and brown and covered with fleas. My dad took him to the nearby pet to get him cleaned up. He came home and said that they would take the dog to the shelter, but I begged to let us keep him. My parents gave in, signed the adoption form, and I finally had my first friend.

My brilliant, creative mind decided to name him Brownie, of course. Brownie still lives with us today. He’s gotten older and less active, but I still love him to bits.

With Brownie at my side, I stopped begging my parents for a sibling. But my parents had a bit of an epiphany. One day, when I was 11 years old, I was playing fetch with Brownie in the backyard. My mother called me into the kitchen and sat me down at the dinner table. She looked emotionally tired but happy at the same time. She told me that her and my father decided to adopt a new child.

I was ecstatic. I ran all over the house with joy, Brownie trailing behind me braking his head off. My mother told me that we would go to the adoption center next week so I could meet her. I was so overjoyed that I even told some of my classmates in my 5th grade class about it. But their reactions killed my happiness.

“Why would you want an adopted sister?”

“Did her parents die? My mom said that’s where kids with dead parents go.”

“You’re parents must really hate you if they have to get a new kid! Haha!”

I came home that day, crying. When my mom asked what was wrong, I locked myself in my room. Brownie curled up beside me and I cried all day into his soft fur. She coaxed me out of my room finally and asked me once more. I told her that I didn’t want an adopted sibling. I listed all the reasons that the kids in my class told me. I asked her why we couldn’t just have a normal baby, and she told me that she was too old for that.

“You’re not old, mommy,” and I touched her smooth, youthful cheeks. She laughed and held my hands.

“The doctor said that I couldn’t have anymore, dearie. But I promise you that an adopted sister is just as good as any other sister.”

The following week, we went to the adoption center and met my new sister. She was five years old, but still had her thumb in her mouth. She had long, light brown hair and bangs that covered most of her face. She hid behind the legs of the caregiver, staring at us with big brown eyes. As my parents went to fill out some forms, I was left with her. The only real form of social interaction I had was with my parents and Brownie, so warming up to her was a little difficult. But she soon got out of her shell and we bonded easily.

Her name was Katherine, or Cathy for short. She was spontaneous and exciting, and she soon became my best friend (along with Brownie, of course). My youthful years were good. I still didn’t have many friends in elementary school, but middle school was about to start soon, so I didn’t mind it much. I had my family and Brownie and that was all I really needed at the moment.


End file.
